Os Segredos do Passado
by Ana Paula Duchovny
Summary: Em um resgate, o sentido maternal traz ao presente sombras do passado, no qual não poderia ficar presa para sempre. Será seu segredo um erro?


Título: Segredos do Passado / NC-17

Autor: Ana Paula Duchovny

Data: 04 / 04 / 2010

Categoria: 5ª temporada / AU / Angst

Advertências: Palavras fortes / Insinuações a violência sexual / R

Classificação: **Hotch & Prentiss**

Resumo: Em um resgate, o sentido maternal traz ao presente sombras do passado, no qual não poderia ficar presa para sempre. Será seu segredo um erro? Conseguirá suportar as diferenças e reconstruir sua vida, consertar erros do passado? Ele a perdoará?

Nota: Essa história se passa em uma situação diferente, uma vida criada fora da serie original. Um novo personagem é introduzido entre a equipe.

Nota 2: Essa fic escrevi em 2010, então a minha surpresa este ano .. ai meu coração disparou, mas nem tudo eh como queremos ...

Capitulo 1

Em meio ao caos de saber se uma próxima vitima seria encontrada ou não, a mente de cada agente da equipe viajava em pensamentos odiosos e serenos ao mesmo tempo. Culpavam-se e a qualquer momento um novo corpo poderia ser encontrado, uma nova pista seria encontrada, um novo caminho a seguir, talvez encontrando o assassino.

A sensação era ótima, encontrar o assassino. Tudo estaria acabado, malas prontas e enfim, casa. A calma do lar, por mais quieto que fosse, por mais pesado que a solidão e a frieza das paredes os afligissem, por mais difícil que fosse olhar ao lado e ver um lugar vazio. Por tudo isso, mas estariam em casa, em ninho próprio onde cada canto dizia para se acalmar que tudo havia acabado. É, mas para isso, alguém teria que morrer.

JJ passava horas entre coletivas, slides, de seu modo ajudando a montar o perfil. Mas tinha uma ressalva, tinha seu filho, um pequeno ser que fora criado dentro de seu corpo, uma parte sua a qual jamais negaria amor, jamais negaria sua vida. Agradecia por tudo, principalmente pelo homem que tinha a seu lado, que lhe entendia, lhe respeitava e sempre a esperava de braços abertos, sendo para o riso ou para o choro. Will estava lá, para ela. Ela sabia o preço de uma família.

Spencer Reid tinha orgulho de sua mente e não escondia isso de ninguém, mas era feito de uma forma tão pura e ingênua, que jamais alguém o atacaria, era visto como o garoto da equipe, não de uma maneira menosprezada, pois ele era um Doutor, mas pela forma cativante de tê-lo ao lado, nos momentos em que o silencio era preciso, nos momentos que dava lições interessantes ou decifrava a mente de um psicopata, ou em seus angustiantes discursos de explicações nem um pouco interessantes, ou ate mesmo, no pequeno sorriso contagiante. La estava Reid, sempre interessado em entender, quando não entedia nada.

Penélope Garcia era a deusa cibernética. Nada fugia ao seu radar e por mais que alguém tentasse, era nesse ponto fraco que ela descobriria mais alem. Tinha sua admiração por cada membro da equipe, por cada amigo conquistado nos últimos anos. Todos tinham sua poção mágica, ela dizia. Todos tinham seu lugar reservado no grupo e nada mudaria. Mas algo estava fugindo de suas mãos e ela iria descobrir o que era.

Derek Morgan queria proteger o mundo todo com suas forças. Construiria muros para protegê-los, mas também os destruirias se fosse preciso. Seus amigos. Estava sempre à disposição, independente do que fosse, suas mãos estavam livres. Não se apegava a amores eternos, achava que em sua vida e com a sua profissão, somente o seu sofrimento já era o bastante, não queria outra pessoa sofrendo ao seu lado, não faria isso. Talvez, em outros tempos arriscaria, mas hoje não.

Dave Rossi era aquele homem em que se algo deu errado, tudo dar-se um jeito. Não se preocupava, para que queimar neurônios se já aconteceu? Vamos achar uma saída com a cabeça tranqüila, se a ocupamos com devaneios, insegurança, culpa, não ira sobrar tempo para a certeza, a perseverança, para a visão do qual caminho certo seguir. Só não podia deixar fora da mente o medo, pois, é este que nos mantém de pé, nos mostrando que apesar dos pesares, que apesar de carregarmos armas, somos humanos.

Aaron Hotchner, o chefe. Poucos sabiam o que ler nesse homem. Sofrido, escolheu o trabalho à família, de certa maneira. Não podia negar o que corria em seu sangue e pagou o preço. Perdeu a esposa para a Lei, depois perdeu para um psicopata, agora somente restou seu filho, com o qual não se via sem, mas também não podia ser presente 24hs. Tinha medo do futuro, talvez se morresse, seu filho estaria mais tranqüilo, mas isso era ser egoísta demais, a pobre criança já havia perdido a mãe, agora o pai iria desistir e se tornar um fracassado? Quando parou para pensar em desistir, seu filho lhe perguntou quando voltaria a caçar monstros, por que ele precisava fazer. Ele decidiu e voltou. E seu coração? Não podia permitir que outra mulher entrasse, mas ela entrou e o devastou, lhe mostrou o que não queria ver. Mostrou-lhe um mundo colorido e ele não precisava disso, principalmente quando essa mesma mulher tinha seu mundo de trevas. Sua missão era descobrir qual era.

Emily Prentiss viveu como uma viajante. A profissão de seus pais e mesmo a vida conjugal não a fez crer no amor, em uma família real. Achava que não era para isso que veio a mundo. Precisa combater o mal e era isso que iria fazer. Se apaixonou muito jovem, precisou escolher entre zerar para recomeçar ou começar uma família quebrada, escolheu a primeira opção. Se apaixonou novamente, se casou e descobriu que novamente estava enganada, que sua vida era a violência que tanto queria combater. Uma violência diária do homem que dizia que a amava. Um novo ser veio, e percebeu que teria que começar a tal família quebrada. Não somente combateria o mal, mas teria um ser pequeno que dependeria de sua vida para viver. Mas não foi tão fácil assim.

A fic esta completa ... mas preciso de um ok para continuar . .kkkk .. bjs..


End file.
